


Value of Friendship

by Earthiana



Series: Watch out, Everybody, I'm blind Matt Murdock! [5]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Matt Murdock Angst, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt is innocent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stick is an asshole, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/pseuds/Earthiana
Summary: Foggy is not happy after Matt's driving escapade and decides to discuss it with the Avengers. However, introductions don't go exactly as planned.ORMatt really just wants a cup of coffee.





	Value of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> So some comments requested that I write about Foggy's reaction to Matt driving...
> 
> This is what happened as a result.

Matt Murdock arrives at the Avengers tower at precisely 10 AM. However, Stark’s elevator has different ideas about that. Matt’s groping the walls, hopelessly looking for braille around a set of buttons.

His day really hasn’t went as he planned.

  


_”Foggy.” Matt’s been walking around the office for three hours, trying to smell his coffee. “Tell me where you hid it.”_

_“No coffee for blind, driving maniacs.” Foggy harrumphs from his desk. Karen smiles fondly at her friends before getting back to whatever a receptionist actually does (Matt’s convinced Karen does nothing but help Foggy punish him)._

_He already searched their offices and found nothing. However, something does feel faintly cold in the middle of Foggy’s office…_

  


Which is how _this_ happened.

“There’s no braille.” Foggy tells him from his left. “Non-ADA compliant.”

“Foggy, I don’t need a babysitter.” Matt grinds out as he hears a button being squished.

“How do you usually get in here?” Foggy ignores him completely.

Matt hears him take out paper (A notebook?) from his pocket and the sound of graphite being crushed grates in his ears.

“Helicarrier. Or I’m with another Avenger.” Matt shrugs. “Jarvis helps, upstairs.”

“Indeed, Mr Murdock. Welcome back.” A voice resonates through the elevator once the doors have closed. “I was ‘laying low’, as to adhere to Sir’s orders.”

“Stark’s orders?” Matt asks.

“To assist you in keeping your identity classified.” Jarvis explains.

Foggy nudges Matt slightly, reminding him of introductions.

“Jarvis, this is my partner, Foggy.” Matt gestures to the man beside him. “Foggy, this is my good buddy, Jarvis. Otherwise recognized as Tony’s Artificial Intelligence.”

“Like a robot?” Foggy asks, looking around (presumably for a microphone or camera).

“Sure.” Matt chuckles as they step out of the elevator. “Like an omniscient, sentient robot.”

“You flatter me, Mr Murdock.” Jarvis responds lightly from a microphone planted in the Avengers’ communal floor.

“Asimov has nothing on you.” Murdock finds the couch, narrowly avoids the damned legs of the table, and then sprawls across it. “You go, Girl.”

“Mr Murdock, if you find yourself lacking in coffee, Sir’s personal supply is currently in the pot. Shall I reheat it?” Jarvis asks sweetly, making Matt grin.

“New best friend.” Matt points upwards. Foggy seems very unhappy as Matt scampers to the kitchen like a puppy, beckoned by treats.

“Wall-crawler isn’t here?” Matt asks Tony when he hears the man’s heartbeat approaching. Foggy’s lurches in his chest, making the redhead grimace.

“You’re Tony Stark.” Foggy addresses the man.

“You must be Franklin Nelson.” Tony holds out his hand before frowning. “And, yikes, you don’t look like a happy fan.”

“Because a certain blind idiot drove through New York.” Foggy directs at Matt, who is currently inhaling his coffee. Tony’s brand tastes the least like sweat and disinfectant and Matt really enjoys not worrying about who wasn’t wearing gloves. “And I want an explanation.”

“He’s… an idiot?” Tony offers. “Devil, is that my coffee? Jarvis!”

“Jarvis loves me.” Matt claims with a grin. “And, Foggy, can we not? You know I can drive perfectly well.”

“When you haven’t been hit on the head.” Foggy hisses.

“What’ve you been doing now, Horns?” Clint calls from the living room, where Matt ventures to escape the madness of Foggy and Tony having a conversation.

“Nothing. I’m a saint.” Matt shrugs. When he hears Stark and Foggy follow him, he points his head at the wall on his left. “Jarvis, call the team in?”

“Of course, Mr Murdock.”

Matt thinks Jarvis appreciates the fact that Matt treats him like a person. Really, that’s how he sees Jarvis. The electrical charge pulsing around the tower feels like a body, nerves twitching to attention in the walls.

The tower feels like an appendage, Jarvis’ host. Daredevil simply appreciates that.

Once the tower’s residents have gathered in the living space, Matt clears his throat.

“This is my partner, Foggy.” Matt says. “Foggy, meet Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark, who you so kindly introduced yourself to.”

“Oh.” Clint’s voice sounds first from the couch, seemingly in realization.

“It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you.” Steve says, shaking Foggy’s hand enthusiastically.

Matt thinks they might just be as insane as Foggy when the others start clamoring for their own introductions and handshakes. He sits on the couch with his mug, breathing in the bitter yet comforting smell of coffee beans.

Foggy’s heart is fluttering as his heroes fuss over him.

Tony, however, sits down with a flat surface in his hands – his StarkPad.

“This ok?” Clint asks awkwardly. He’s just hugged Foggy and now he’s asking to drape himself over Matt?

“You usually don’t ask.” Matt points out, nonetheless gesturing for him to go ahead. Clint happily lies across him, later lifting his legs so Natasha can sit under them.

“So how long have you two been together?” Bruce asks, fiddling with something wooden.

“Foggy and I went to Columbia together.” Matt explains. “In fact, for the first six months I knew Mr Franklin Nelson, I hated him. I called him Foggy because, to my ears, he was like a human _foghorn_.”

“Yet here we are.” Foggy chuckles, clearly in a daze after having been lavished with attention. 

Matt does remember the nights he spent in a surgical mask and noise-cancelling headphones bitterly but, by now, he’s well accustomed to his friend’s personal brand of noise.

“It must be difficult.” Steve says. “With patrol and… night-time activities.”

“Yeah, well, I lose a lot of sleep thanks to this guy.” Foggy grumbles. He’s sandwiched between Steve, his childhood hero, and Stark, who isn’t the least bit interested.

Matt, however, grins. “We had a rough patch early on, but Foggy couldn’t stand being apart from me. Right, Foggy-bear?”

Admittedly, when Foggy started dating Marci after their friendship ‘ended’, Matt had been hurt. Foggy assured him, after the fact, that he had not been replaced. It still hurt.

_”Are you even really blind?”_

_Those words were more painful than anything Matt’s ever experienced with Stick, his mentor. More painful than any battle. They were the words of his best friend, who lost all faith in him._

_In that moment, he realized how much Stick took from him in his training. The cuts and bruises and broken bones didn’t make up for the fact that Matt always cried when the other boys and girls tiptoed away from him in the orphanage._

_If only he could tell Foggy how blind he really is. How difficult things are, sometimes. It’s why he’s glad to have the Avengers. They understand things like super senses._

Foggy did not like being reminded of his on-again, off-again ex-girlfriend Marci, but he resists the urge to throw a pillow at Matt.

Instead, he stands up.

“Well, I actually have a real job to get to, so I’ll see you later, Hornhead.” Foggy calls as he walks to the elevator. “Stark, get this building up to ADA compliance!”

“My building is…” Stark starts, then stops when Matt points his head at the man.

“I can’t read any of the buttons in the elevator.” Matt argues. “Get it up to code.”

Stark grumbles as he tells Jarvis to take a note.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a partner? Tony only told us this morning.” Clint says, sounding hurt.

Matt shrugs. “I didn’t think it was a big deal. There’s three of us, really. But Karen isn’t exactly the same…”

Steve gets up, blood flooding to his face. Daredevil frowns, utterly confused.

“So it’s polyamorous? Or, as in, the occasional three-way?” Natasha questions, sounding considerably calmer than Steve.

“What?” Matt splutters. “I’ve dated Karen before but we’re not together.”

Tony bursts out laughing. “When I told you Murdock’s _partner_ was coming, I wasn’t talking about his _lover_!”

Matt blanches instantly. He feels the blood in his cheeks draw into his chest.

“You think Foggy and I are together?” He asks.

“Well, yeah.” Clint replies.

“We’re cool with it. It’s not a big deal, nowadays.” Natasha shrugs.

Matt smiles fondly. He could be having a polyamorous relationship and the Avengers wouldn't even bat their eyes. Well, Steve does seem to be scandalized...

“You might know us from Nelson and Murdock. At law.” Matt clears up.

“You’re a lawyer?” Clint sticks out his tongue and Matt smells Cheetos on his breath.

“A very heterosexual lawyer.” Matt agrees, cackling. “But thank you for all being so accepting of my homoerotic ‘night-time activities’.”

Steve sits down, the heat from his face reaching Matt from across the room.

“And from spending a couple of years pretending I don’t know when Foggy’s walking around naked, I think I’ve done enough research to know that I’m not gay. Or bi. Or polyamorous.”

He sends a smirk at Natasha, who he senses is smirking back at him.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to make a phone call.” Matt grins, slipping out of the room, to the Avengers’ chagrin.

Moments like this, the funny memories that will last for years to come, he values more than anything else. His time with the Avengers is like a weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

It’s nice to have friends, Matt concludes.

  


Matt uses his cane to investigate the cold spot hovering in Foggy's office and finds his coffee buried in a cooler box full of scented candles. Apparently it's bear-proof but not Murdock-proof.

_Well played._


End file.
